


Anger

by MarvelJunkyyy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Little Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Spider-Man FFH SPOILER!! (a bit at the end), bit of knife action, rough smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelJunkyyy/pseuds/MarvelJunkyyy
Summary: Quentin is angry. Really angry. He lets out his frustration in the bedroom. (I suck at summarys)





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Request: 31D + 41D either Jake Gyllenhaal or Quentin Beck idc, full smut if your cool with that, thanks// 31. “Face down on the bed. Now.” 41. “Use your teeth.”
> 
> AN - I decided to go with Quentin because I’m not sure if I’m comfortable with RPF smut. Hope you like it, dear Anon!  
> AN2 - Feedback appreciated.

The sound of the front door slamming, followed by quick steps, echoed in the quiet apartment. (Y/N) wasn’t bothered by it. She knew Quentin would be home soon, even if he arrived earlier than usual.   
She stood in front of the body length mirror, brushing her hair as the bedroom door opened. “Hey, babe. You are ear…” 

She was interrupted as he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around before slamming her against the mirror that hung on the wall, a startled squeak left her at the impact. “Shut up.”   
He grabbed her jaw in one hand, pressing his thumb and finger into her cheeks before he pressed a hard kiss to her lips, tongue pressing into her mouth to tangle with hers.

(Y/N) was shocked and didn’t respond for a moment. He has never been this forceful when it came to time in the bedroom. Not that she minded, it turned her on to be honest.   
His hands were hard and demanding as he gripped her thighs and hoisted her up, her legs wrapped themselves around his hips. He broke the kiss and began to bite her neck, sucking a mark there as his hips rutted against hers.

(Y/N) hissed at the sting, a quiet moan left her lips. “Quen…” A big, warm hand clamped over her mouth, keeping her from talking. “I said: Shut. Up.”  
His eyes were darker than she had ever seen them, cold as they stared into her own. She nodded mutely as her eyes flickered between his, trying to find the reason for this sudden change of behavior but he didn’t give her an answer and instead stepped over to the bed and dropped her there.

She lay on her back, propped up on her elbows as she watched him tug his shirt from his body before his hands went to his belt. The clinking of the buckle sounded louder as it actually were in the room and (Y/N) swallowed heavily as he held it in his hands before he made a gesture with his hands. “Turn around. Hands together behind your back.”   
Sharp words who didn’t allow her to argue, and she quickly turned around with her hands on her lower back.

He secured her hands with the belt, tight enough so she couldn’t free them but not tight enough to actually hurt her. “On your knees, face to me.” Another command she quickly followed.   
Her eyes were fixed on his but as he opened his pants and let them drop to the floor, they fell briefly to the bulge in his boxers.   
They snapped back up to his face as he cupped her cheek with one hand, thumb stroking over her lower lip. “You know what I want.”

(Y/N) opened her mouth to answer, but as Quentin quirked an eyebrow at her, she quickly shut it again and just nodded. “Go on then.”   
Her eyes dropped down to his boxers again and she wondered how in hell she was supposed to free his erection with her hands bound behind her back.   
Apparently, her confusion was written on her face because she heard an impatient sigh come from his lips. His voice was hard as he barked instructions. “Use your teeth.”

His hard tone sent shivers down her spine; she could barely contain the mewl that wanted to escape her throat. Leaning forward, (Y/N) pressed light kisses to his stomach, tracing the skin above his boxers with her tongue. Biting into the waistband, she tugged his boxers down as far as she could without falling from the bed. An annoyed sound left Quentins throat at her weak attempts, but he said nothing and just shuffled them down the rest of the way alone.

His hard cock sprung free, bobbing right in front of (Y/N)’s face. She licked her lips at the sight and leaned further in, pressing a soft kiss to his tip. The hiss that hit her ear encouraged her; she wanted to hear more of the sounds she loved so much. Sticking her tongue out, she licked a stripe from the base to the head, flickering her tongue over his sensitive tip to get a taste of the pre-cum that already gathered there.

She hummed as the salty taste hit her tongue and sucked his tip into her mouth, slowly lowering her head to take more of his length. Quentin let her go at her pace at first but he quickly grew impatient and gripped her hair to guide her further down until he hit the back of her throat. Groaning at the feeling of her throat constricting around his cock, he held her down as she tried to lift her head.

“That’s right. You will take everything.” His voice was only a grumble as he continued to hold her down until her eyes watered and her salvia dropped from the corner of her mouth. He pulled her head back up, and she took the opportunity to take a deep breath before he pushed her down again.

Once he was satisfied with how she worked her tongue over his cock, he pulled her away from his cock and tugged on her hair to make her stand up on her knees. His eyes were still hard as they stared into hers. He watched a tear run down her cheek and quickly searched her face for a sign of discomfort, but the only thing he could see was desire and raw lust.

He stroked the tear away and pressed a harsh kiss to her lips before he leaned back up to his full height. “Stay right here. Don’t move.” He pointed a stern finger at her and waited for her nod before he disappeared from the room. He came back only a minute later with a knife in hand. (Y/N) swallowed hard at the sight of the shiny metal in his hand. What was he about to do?

“Turn around. Face down on the bed. Now.” (Y/N) watched his face for a second longer before she turned around and dropped her torso to the mattress, keeping her ass up. She watched Quentins movements out of the corner of her eyes, breathing heavily as he kneeled behind her and dragged the cold metal over one of her ass cheeks. A gasp escaped her throat as suddenly cold air hit her wet pussy, Quentin had cut through the flimsy material of her panties instead of taking them off the common way. 

A cold finger swept through her folds, causing her to gasp as it bumped against her clit. Quentin sucked his finger, which was drenched in her juices in his mouth and groaned at the taste. “Always so delicious…” His words were only mumbled, and he probably talked more to himself than to her. He bucked his hips against hers, his cock perfectly nestled between her folds to soak himself. (Y/N) whimpered at the friction and tried to press back against him, but Quentin gripped her hips tightly and slapped her ass. “You will take what I give you. No more, no less. Got it?”

(Y/N) whimpered and jolted a bit forward as his hand met her skin. She nodded and clenched her hands to fists as another hit echoed in the room. After two more hits, her skin turned a slight red, and she was sure there would be handprints the next morning, but she didn’t mind. She was desperate to finally get filled and stopped herself from begging, knowing he wanted her to be quiet.

Quentin stroked her ass with one hand and gripped his cock with the other, circling her entrance before pushing in just his tip. (Y/N) couldn’t hold back the needy whine when he pulled out again, circling her clit with his tip before dipping in again. Her breath grew uneven, her thighs shivered. The teasing was almost too much for her, tears of frustration and desperation welled up in her eyes and just as she was about to break his rule of being quiet, he pushed into her, bottoming out in one stroke.

It was unexpected and (Y/N) couldn’t stop the moan that tore out of her throat, her mouth formed a perfect O. Quentin didn’t give her time to adjust and instantly started a punishing pace. His hips snapped against her ass, filling the room with the sound of skin slapping against skin. He had never been this rough, his grip on her hips were sure to leave bruises and he delivered one slap after the other to her already sore ass. 

Quentin angled her hips a little upward, hitting her g-spot with every punishing thrust. Endless moans fell from (Y/N)’s mouth, for a second she was worried that Quentin would be mad at her moans, but apparently, he didn’t care about her pleasured sounds as long as she didn’t talk. 

Quentin pounded relentlessly against her g-spot, it didn’t take long and (Y/N) could feel an orgasm creep up on her. Quentin could feel it too, as her walls clenched around his cock. He grunted deeply at the feeling and gripped the back of her neck, pressing her further into the mattress. “Don’t you dare to cum now. You will cum when I tell you to.”

(Y/N) whimpered and screwed her eyes shut, trying to will her release away. In the mood her boyfriend was in today, she didn’t dare to disobey him but the way he filled her so perfectly, stroking every sensitive spot insider her, it was hard to do as he said. 

Quentin pulled out of her abruptly and ignored the disappointed whine from (Y/N) beneath him. He turned her around on her back, (Y/N) hissed at the sheets rubbed at the red and sore skin of her ass but at least she could look at him now. He was panting slightly, his chest heaving with each breath as he grabbed the knife he had dropped beside him earlier.

He trailed the metal over her thigh, leaving slight red marks behind as it travelled up to the hem of her shirt. A startled yelp left (Y/N) as Quentin gripped the last piece of clothing that covered her and cut it all the way up between her breasts. He dropped the knife as his eyes wandered over her flesh. He always took the time to admire her beauty. He felt her perfect soft skin beneath his fingertips as he stroked up her sides and then cupped her breasts, squeezing them slightly. Sure, there were stretch marks here and there, but to him they only made her more beautiful.

His eyes and facial expression softened for the fraction of a second, giving (Y/N) a glimpse of his usual soft and loving personality. But as soon as it came it was gone again, and he gripped her legs and wrapped them around his hips before he positioned himself at her entrance and once again bottomed out with one stroke.

(Y/N)’s mouth opened in a silent scream as he resumed his punishing pace and pounded into her. She arched her back at a particular hard thrust which tore a loud moan from her lips. Her still bound hands dug into her lower back, adding a slight pain to the immense pleasure. Quentin groaned at the sweet melody she sang only for him and leaned down to her, one hand stayed at her hips as the other rested beside her head to steady himself, fingers tangling in her hair.

He pressed his lips against hers and pushed his tongue into her mouth, swallowing her pleasured moans. The kiss didn’t last long, both of them too out of breath. Quentin panted as he pressed his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes, his hips never stopping their movements. “You want to cum, don’t you?” (Y/N) moaned again and nodded frantically, knowing not to talk. An evil grin spread across Quentins face as he saw how desperate she was. Her face was scrunched in concentration and he knew she tried to hold her release back. He could feel how tense she became. 

Quentin lowered his face and pressed harsh kisses to her jaw and neck. He nibbled at her sweet spot, sucking a mark there as he increased the pace of his hips. Soon he was panting and groaning so much he had to stop working on her neck. “Fuck…” His voice was breathy as he mumbled into her shoulder and he pushed his hands underneath her to loosen the belt around her wrists. Finally, her hands were free, and she instantly wrapped them around his neck, hands gripping his hair tightly as she moaned his name.

Quentin didn’t seem to mind that she broke his rule. His only response was a growl as she tugged on his hair. “Quen… Please… I need to cum, please.” Her breathy beg was like music to his ears, and he crept his hand between their bodies to rub harsh circles around her clit. She could barely concentrate on the kiss he pressed to her lips; the need to cum occupied her every thought.

Quentin had finally mercy on her. He pressed his lips against her ear and whispered a breathy command. “Cum, for me.” Instantly, (Y/N)’s legs tightened around his hips and her mouth opened in a silent scream as her release washed over her. The clenching of her walls was too much for Quentin to bear, he bit into her shoulder, muffling his groan as he came into her. 

He continued to rock into her, riding out both their orgasms until (Y/N) whimpered from oversensitivity. They stayed like this for a few moments longer, Quentin still locked inside of her. (Y/N)’s arms and legs were wrapped around him, holding him close as he breathed heavily into the crook of her neck. She stroked over his back, calming him down from his high. 

As his senses came back to him, he lifted himself from her and took his shirt from the floor to clean both of them up before he lay down beside her, resting his head on her breast. (Y/N) wrapped her arms back around him, stroking through his slightly sweaty hair. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Her voice was soft. Of course, she wanted to know what was going on, but she didn’t want to pressure him. “Stark fired me.” His voice was laced with anger, but he stayed calm and slung his arm around her middle to press her against him. “Do you remember the project I worked on for so long?”

“Yeah, I do. Binarily Augmented…”  
“…Retro Framing. Yeah. He uses it as therapy technology.”  
“I’m sorry. I know how much it meant to you.” She felt stupid for saying something like that, but she didn’t know what else she should say. “The worst part is, he calls it B.A.R.F.” He scrunched his face in disgust as he remembered how his former boss stood on stage and told everyone the name of his technology. 

“B.A.R.F.?” She was surprised. She thought someone like the famous Tony Stark would come up with a better name. Quentin just nodded as his thoughts ran a million miles. “I will pay him back. One way or the other.” (Y/N) pressed a kiss to his head. “I know, Love. And I will be right by your side.”


End file.
